


Ranger Cookies

by Sinick



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), Middle-earth: Shadow of War (Video Games), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinick/pseuds/Sinick
Summary: For draylon: amazing author and constant correspondent, who singlehandedly won me over to this pairing in the first place.This light-hearted AU ficlet was originally one of last year’s emails; I took the photo at my then-workplace’s cafe.I’m sure the people behind me queueing for coffee thought I was a complete loony. …Not that they werewrong, mind you…





	Ranger Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draylon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draylon/gifts).

* * *

“‘Ranger cookie,’ ehh?” A hungry light dawned in Ratbag’s eyes and he licked his lips. “D’y’reckon they make ‘em proper-like?” he asked his companion faux-innocently, before delivering the punchline “Y’know, with real Ranger?” He followed up with the time-honoured elbow-to-the-ribs manoeuvre, which Talion sidestepped with an eyeroll and the grace of long practice.

Undaunted, Ratbag sidled up to the counter and peered closer at the little card, reading the ingredients. “Two nuts! Nice big ‘uns, too! Least they got that right, yeah?” he leered triumphantly up at Talion, who hissed, “Ratbag!”, one hand hastily shoving a fistful of Mirian across the counter, and the other hand shoving a fistful of cookies at the garrulous little Orc, as the best way to shut him up for long enough to get him out of there.

Ratbag smirked as he munched on cookies. They’d do, ‘til the he found somewhere quiet and got himself a much tastier mouthful of real Ranger.


End file.
